Refrigeration apparatuses, configured to perform refrigeration cycles and typically used, for example, as air conditioners for providing room cooling/heating and coolers for refrigerators for the cold storage of foodstuffs, have been known for many years in the conventional technology. Some of these refrigeration apparatuses provide both air conditioning and cold storage compartment cooling. This type of refrigeration apparatus includes a plural number of utilization side heat exchangers such as air conditioning heat exchangers and cooling heat exchangers, and is usually installed in convenience stores et cetera. The installation of a single refrigeration apparatus of such a type makes it possible to provide both store air conditioning and showcase cooling (see, for example, the following patent documents I and II).
In a refrigeration apparatus of the above described type, it is possible for an air conditioning heat exchanger to make efficient use of heat absorbed, for example in a showcase cooling heat exchanger.
Patent Document I: Japanese Patent No. 3253283
Patent Document II: JP-A-2003-75022